1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active vibration isolating support apparatus to elastically support an engine in a vehicle body so as to suppress propagation of vibration from the engine to the vehicle body, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the vibration in the engine is generated per revolution of a crankshaft, the vibration is generated at a relatively high frequency, single vibration terminates in short time, and a cycle of the vibration is short. For this reason, it has been proposed that a control to suppress the propagation of the vibration is performed using a time during which three vibrations are generated (for example, see JP 2005-003050 A). If times during which three vibrations are generated are denoted as a first real cycle, a second real cycle, and a third real cycle in sequence, the vibration is measured in the first real cycle, a target current of a driving current supplied to the active vibration isolating support apparatus is calculated in the second real cycle, and the driving current is supplied to the active vibration isolating support apparatus in the third real cycle.
However, when a revolution speed of the engine (crankshaft) changes faster or slower, the vibration from the engine is propagated to an occupant in the vehicle, and the occupant may feel a sense of discomfort.
For this reason, an object of the present invention is to provide an active vibration isolating support apparatus and method for controlling the same to suppress the propagation of the vibration from the engine to the vehicle body so that the occupant may feel less sense of discomfort even if the revolution speed of the engine changes.